


下雪的日子

by tianranjua



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianranjua/pseuds/tianranjua
Summary: 现实向的流水账日常，开放式HE。完全OOC





	1. Chapter 1

（-）  
再转过一个路口，穿过梅西百货的巨幅广告牌向西1公里，就是chris今晚要去的目的地。  
他坐在车里，等待着风雪中变得模糊不清的交通灯变成绿色，听着发动机的轰鸣，手指不自主的敲打着方向盘，发出单调的咚咚声。  
今晚的雪下的太大，他茫然的看了看窗外，又用余光撇了下身旁的副驾驶座位，座位上摆着一瓶价值不菲的罗曼尼康帝和一捧新摘的玫瑰，这份颇有份量的漂亮礼物，并没有带给他任何信心，他的心里依旧七上八下的打鼓，随着咚咚声忐忑不安的震动。  
空无一人的街道仿佛拉长了时间，风雪也完全不想停下来，路边的商店因为圣诞节的假期早早打烊，只剩下散发着柔光的橱窗，色彩斑斓的广告牌和闪烁的霓虹灯，陪伴北风卷起雪花无聊的打旋。  
交通灯终于变成绿色，他迅速踩下油门，一刻也不想多做停留，奔驰汽车的发动机轰鸣着与风雪抗衡，四平八稳的奔向目的地，轮胎的痕迹立刻被大雪掩埋。  
在一栋老旧又典型的公寓楼下，chris关闭了发动机，一刹那，空气变得异常安静，似曾相识的感觉席卷而来，让他想起另一个雪夜。  
那天也是chris开车，坐在副驾驶的是tom，那时他们正值热恋，有无限的精力等待消耗，于是本该下车的两个人默契的锁上车门，在朦胧的雪中肆意拥吻。他抚摸着他的背，展开他修长的双腿，捏着他的下巴，探索他柔软的双唇和温热的口腔。chris在毫无遮挡的玻璃窗内脱下他精致的西装，在他面对自己双腿抬高的时候挤进他火热的甬道。  
对于两个身高6英尺的人来说，汽车的空间格外狭小，两人滚烫的皮肤紧紧贴在一起随着呼吸颤抖，chris回想着，他还记得自己用手掌撑着挡风玻璃，尽力寻找舒服的姿势，在变换姿势的时候甚至没有空间把自己抽出他的身体，tom用双手紧紧抓着他的后背，留下深浅不一的抓痕，他还记得tom架在自己肩膀上的腿在高潮来临时抽搐着无意识的挣扎，不小心按到了喇叭，让沉浸在高潮中失神的tom惊慌失措，泪水瞬间溢出双眼。  
想到那双温柔湿润的眼睛，chris回过神来，他的手正按在腿间，呼吸急促，绷紧的西装毫不掩饰的宣告他的欲望。  
"放松点，别搞砸了"他在心里告诫自己，只要一想到那封信，升温的血液又极速冷却。  
他迅速推开车门，大口呼吸着清冷的空气，风卷着雪片钻进他的衣领，他也只是紧了紧领口，拿起鲜花和酒，走向面前的公寓。

"咚咚咚"chris敲着老旧的公寓门，门上斑驳的老漆随着震动摇摇欲坠。  
没人应声也没人开门，昏暗的灯光罩在头顶，随着灌进楼道的风随意摆动，chris盯着面前的门越发烦躁。  
"咚咚咚"他又敲了一次，这次声音更大，门嘎吱嘎吱的响着，就像在嘲笑他。  
就在chris忍不住把拳头砸上去的时候，门终于开了。  
tom裹着浴袍站在门口，头发上挂着水珠，身上的水汽遇冷蒸腾起来，让他看起来热气腾腾。  
"你怎么来了"一向沉着的tom瞪大眼睛万分惊讶的看着突然出现的chris。在发出那封信后，他本以为一切结束了。  
chris也看着他，突然语塞，tom紧绷的神态像一堵空气墙，而自己冒失的撞在上面  
tom有一瞬间的恍惚，但立刻收拾好心情，对他说了声抱歉。  
"外面冷，快进来"穿着浴袍的tom侧身让过，就像在迎接一个深夜造访不懂礼数的客人。  
chris有那么一刻为自己的冲动脸红，但又捏紧了手中的玫瑰，挺直腰杆走了进去。  
屋内的装潢并没有如那扇门般破旧，反而用了十分考究的设计，暗红的实木桌椅，看起来价格不菲的茶几脚踏，厚重的窗帘阻挡着窗外的风雪，甚至还有一个熊熊燃烧的壁炉。  
chris关上门的时候带进了一阵冷风，让头发半干的tom打了个喷嚏。  
"稍等，我去换件衣服"tom端了一杯茶给他，好像他随时都备着热茶，chris坐在沙发上，端起加上了牛奶和糖的红茶，这是tom最爱的口味，也是chris唯一接受的英式茶，他早已适应tom的生活节奏，现在等着tom从房间出来也不觉得无聊，于是端详起四周的装潢。  
公寓被打扫的一尘不染，chris还记得当初自己想把这里卖掉，一个老旧的公寓楼里，一间小屋，连床都是小号的，对他来说并没有什么值得留恋，但tom舍不得，他想把这些回忆保存下去，后来他们各自忙碌起来，tom便把整个楼层买下，打通做成宽敞的公寓，装了壁炉和柔软的大床，只有门一直没换过。  
chris觉得tom对旧物充满感情，伦敦的家里堆着各种舍不得扔的老物件，从童年排到现在。他们经常窝在沙发里看照片，听他一张张讲解照片背后的故事，以此消磨时间，现在想起来，他们打发掉的时间才是最奢侈的享受。  
柜子上的花瓶空着，chris拎着花瓶去厨房接了些水，把他的玫瑰插进去。他捧着玫瑰走出厨房，恰好遇到tom换了一套长袖的家居服，从卧室出来。  
"我买了玫瑰，还带了酒"chris穿着黑色的大衣，金色的头发上还沾着融化的雪水，双手捧着装满鲜艳玫瑰的花瓶，挂着淡淡的笑容，仿佛一个足够优秀的男友，能让女朋友尖叫着扑上去，tom却皱了皱眉头。  
"你不该来这，我想我在信里说的很清楚"tom无奈的轻轻叹气，他突然感觉有点冷，双手抱在胸前抱紧试图让自己暖和一些。  
"我必须见你，当面把话说清楚"chris向前一步，离tom更近一些，"我们在电话里吵架，你又把信写的那么决绝，但除非你当面拒绝我，否则我不会就这样放弃。tom，我想对你说，这一切都不会再发生了，我向你保证"chris语气很诚恳，他放低姿态真心实意的挽留tom。  
面对chris充满歉意的挽留，tom内心一阵翻腾，他很想对chris说，这不是你的错，他也很想坚决的拒绝他，但无论如何，在这个暴雪的夜晚见到自己如此心焦的爱人，他说不出拒绝的话。  
"不只是照片的事"tom故作平静的说，"继续在一起只会让我们的生活越来越糟"  
"你还是不相信我"看来言归于好没那么容易了，从澳大利亚一路飞奔而来的chris顿时感到浑身乏力，把刚插好的玫瑰随手放在一旁。  
"我不想见你"tom语气冷冰冰的，边说边向壁炉前的沙发走去。  
他脱下拖鞋，双脚踩着地毯，壁炉里的火苗烧的很旺，噼啪作响，但tom还是不觉得暖和，干脆坐到地毯上，双手烘着炉火。  
"没想到纽约会这么冷"tom背对着chris说，"我打算明天回伦敦。"  
"可我才刚到"chris有些无奈的说  
"我知道……"tom顿了顿，他当然不忍心在这种恶劣的天气里撵走chris，但他分手的决心还在，"明天一早你就离开"就像他在信里说的，他铁了心要和chris划清界限。  
"好，我会走的"chris语气很温柔，并没有因此气恼，tom故作冷漠的眼神也许骗得了别人，却骗不过他，从见面的那一刻起，chris就确定了他的心意，他依然爱着自己。

chris的目光撇向挂在墙上的小钟，马上就十二点了，喜欢早睡的tom今天恐怕是强打着精神跟他周旋，他脱下大衣，慢慢走近tom身边，转过身才发现，他竟然靠着沙发睡着了，身上连张毯子也没盖，把自己蜷成一团昏昏沉沉的睡着。  
chris忍不住笑出来，又怕声音太大把他吵醒。他轻手轻脚的托起tom的后背和双腿，结实有力的胳膊平稳的让他靠在自己怀里，可能对怀抱的触感太过熟悉，tom小声咕哝了一句"好冷"又主动向他怀里蹭了蹭。  
chris看着怀里沉睡的人，天生的保护欲毫无保留的用在他身上。  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少量猫尾play预警

（二）  
tom睁开眼睛，第一眼看到的是躺在身边熟睡的chris，窗外依旧阴云密布，分不清是破晓还是午后，tom借着暗淡的光线欣赏chris的侧脸，内心难得感到一阵平静。tom知道chris也一样能从自己身上找到同样的感觉，他们间天然存在着一种力量，可以互相安抚，互相慰藉。  
他们从彼此的第一面起就像磁石一般互相吸引，没过多久就干才烈火的坠入情网，tom明白他们之间不是那种需要整日经营的情侣关系，有时在片场他们腻在一起，有时几个月见不到面，但丝毫不影响他们的热情。  
好在脱离普罗大众的艺术圈子里，道德不是至高无上的框架和准则，这让他们的关系在自己的朋友中里呈现一种半公开的状态，成双出现也没人会觉得尴尬，只需要在外人面前适度收敛，这对于他们的暧昧关系来说己是格外宽松的环境了。  
tom也并不是一开始就接受这种半公开的状态，在最初的几个月里，他无法摆好自己的位置，甚至躲避chris的热情，但chris对他的吸引力就像毒品一样强烈，短暂的逃避只会换来更深刻的沉迷，反复多次之后，tom终于放弃抵抗，和chris达到了一种默契的平衡，从此变得越发游刃有余，可以在扮演同事时，交换一个暧昧的眼神，或者在朋友的酒会中悄无声息的玩着他们的小动作。  
这种平衡一直维持了近十年，直到前几天tom来纽约工作，突然收到了一封匿名邮件，邮件的内容只有几张照片，却让他瞬间觉得浑身冰冷，照片上不是别人，正是自己和chris各种足以刷爆网络的暧昧合照  
他立刻想打电话给chris，又想起这些照片泄露的源头正是自己的手机，他一想到这几天的电话有可能全部被监听，就感到头皮发麻  
最后tom还是买了新的手机和电话卡，才打给他。  
chris倒是迅速开始行动，果断从容，tom甚至在他的语气中没有感到任何慌张，这实在很不寻常，电话那头的chris自如的就像处理一个简单的小道绯闻，他安慰了tom一阵，就让他等候自己的消息。  
tom在忐忑不安中度过了一天，他悲观的想象着照片外流的后果，恐怕又一场互联网的狂欢，他最担心的还不是对事业可能造成的毁灭性打击，而且一双双像豺狼一样窥探他私人生活的眼睛，媒体和粉丝多年的追逐已经让他浑身不自在，这下免不了要在众目睽睽下被编出离奇的故事，再给他甚至他的朋友打上各色的标签。他也会连累chris的家庭，他翻出chris的照片，几个孩子都那么可爱，深深的罪孽感和后悔开始在他心里蔓延，逼迫他重新审视这段感情背后牵扯的一切。  
一天之后，chris打电话过来，告诉他摆平了所有事情，他没有细说事情的经过，只说是找了一家公关公司来解决，但tom想得到，压下这件事，还要永久毁灭证据，需要付出多少人脉和金钱。  
"我们并不是一帆风顺的走到现在吧"tom在电话里问他，"类似的事情发生过多少次？"  
"你知道狗仔有多难缠的，这次大概遇到了一个兼职的黑客"chris插科打诨的笑话并没有让tom笑出来，  
"你一直在瞒着我摆平这些事情，而我呢，像个白痴一样被蒙蔽在假象里"  
"不是你想的那样，听我解释，我只是不想让这些事使你烦心"  
在电话里吵架是每对情侣最不该做的事，距离歪曲了一切。  
他们多久没吵过架了，tom自己也记不清，但透过电话线，两个人的话就像刀子一样刺中对方的心脏，他在chris心里竟然是个软弱的人，chris一边给他看似自由甜蜜的日子，一边让他时刻处于保护之中，还有与各种媒体的博弈，tom无法想象在他跟chris欢声笑语的时候，chris心里想的是什么，他突然觉得自己并不了解chris，只是在单方面的爱他，他沮丧的坐在沙发上，从来没觉得如此无力。  
后来他觉得一旦拿起电话就止不住要跟chris吵架，干脆写了一封信给他，没想到却让他从澳大利亚直接飞到了纽约。  
见到他的那一刻，一切又变得不一样了。如果说最初tom是对这种极端的保护排斥和愤怒，那么在这段纽约独处的日子里，他想到更多的是他们相爱的代价和附加的伤害。  
从tom来到好莱坞开始，他的生命力就有两种岿然不动的东西支撑着他，事业和爱情，戏剧是他一生的追求，是努力奋斗得来的成就，而爱情于他是上天的恩赐，突然降临在他身上。  
但是不知不觉间，事业和爱情纠缠在一起，左右着他的命运，成为彼此的软肋。  
于是他想彻底离开chris，在一切可能回归正轨之前，还他一个正常的，从此不再有秘密的生活。  
tom正出神的看着chris，突然对方长长的睫毛扇动了几下，tom立刻尴尬的转过身去。  
tom感到喉咙发紧，心脏咚咚的跳着，他身上发冷，却感到后背有股暖烘烘的热气向自己袭来，接着就撞上了chris坚实的胸肌。  
他被chris一把抱住，两个人严丝合缝的贴在一起，弹性十足的臀部夹住了硬邦邦的肉棒，耳边热气吹来。  
"醒了？"chris磁性的声音略带沙哑  
"你走吧"tom背对着chris，声音很低，依然冰冷。  
chris盯着他的背影，感觉自己能看到他的眼睛，他的眼眶一定是湿润的，和他写信时一样，那些狗仔一定给了他很大打击，chris理解他，同时也责怪着自己，帮他处理照片的朋友总说他对tom保护的太好，有朝一日他会承受不住这些绯闻而离开你，但chris觉得，不是他保护的太好，而是他做的还不够，没人愿意让自己的爱人陷入绯闻缠身的境地，这一次他失败了，但绝不允许下一次发生。  
"你昨晚一直在低烧，我不放心你"昨晚chris抱他上床时，摸到他发烫的手，还以为是他在壁炉旁烤火太久，后来他帮他脱掉衣服，钻进被子，从后面搂着他，才发现他冷的打颤，他一整晚都抱着他给他取暖，睡着的tom像猫一样黏在他身上。  
"我能照顾好我自己"tom还在倔强的推他离开，他感到身上一阵发冷，很想口是心非的钻进chris的怀里取暖。  
"我去给你找点药"chris装作没听到逐客令，打算死心塌地的照顾病人。  
chris离开床，带走了大部分温度，tom也裹紧被子站了起来。  
他脚下发虚，干脆赤脚踩在地摊上，他走到窗前，外面依旧阴沉，大风裹着雪花快速落下，厚厚的堆在地上，楼下的松树中，一块漆黑的铁板铺在雪中格外扎眼，直到看到在雪中突出的两个后视镜，他才意识到，那是chris的车。  
"唉，你看到了吧，我的车被雪埋了"chris笑着说，语气里没有丝毫心疼，这意味着他没法离开，看到只露出车顶的奔驰，他在心里感谢了一万次上帝。  
tom裹着被子呆呆的站在窗前，没有回应他，而且皱褶眉头出神，"上帝，您在考验我吗"他心想"让我和他住在一起，又让我和他了断，我没有那么坚强的意志。"  
tom的冷漠对chris好像不起作用，"快把药吃了"chris一边说着一边把药连同热可可一起递给tom，"你需要补充糖分"，chris看起来不是个细心的人，但只有tom知道，chris对他有多体贴.  
吃过药之后，tom觉得舒服了一些，感冒药带来的困倦，他让重新躺回床上，闭上眼睛。  
一只手掌落在他的额头上，带着轻柔的爱抚，tom突然希望自己能一直病下去，不需要开口就不会有口是心非的拒绝，一个沉溺在爱情中的人是无法抽身离开的，就像靠着咖啡因清醒的人，无法承受戒断带来的神经衰弱和抑郁，他的身体和大脑都在抗拒着和chris分手。

接着，一个吻落下来，击溃了他最后的防线。  
"最后一次"他的大脑又在发送自欺欺人的信号，但这个理由足够充分，让tom开始回应chris的热吻。  
"这不是考验而是惩罚"他和chris唇舌交缠中，迷茫的想着。他的肉体燃烧着情欲，心里却痛如刀绞。  
chris只是想吻吻他，没想到tom热情的回应了他。  
"你的口腔好热，还在发烧"chris在喘息的空档说，虽然tom如此热情，但他更担心他的身体。  
"我没事"tom一边吻着他，一边摸着chris的胸膛一路向下，握住了挺立的肉棒。  
"别急"chris一边享受着tom热情的服务，一边从床头的柜子里摸出了一瓶润滑油。  
"果然还在这"他笑着说。  
tom仰面躺在床上，双腿架在chris肩上，chris把润滑剂倒在穴口，插进手指轻轻抽送。  
润滑的时候，chris喜欢看着tom微妙的表情变化，略显冷漠的眉头逐渐舒展，变得温柔起来，两片薄唇微微张开，颤抖着呻吟，还有他灰绿色的眼睛，温柔多情又十分脆弱的眼睛，chris一直不明白，为什么一个人的眼睛里能装下那么多种感情，为什么每一种都能让他神魂颠倒，chris已经插进了三根手指，轻柔的碾转着肠壁，很快tom的眼中噙满泪水，身体本能的迎合。  
tom也喜欢看着chris的眼睛，蔚蓝而深情，坦坦荡荡的从不掩藏情绪，他喜欢看chris垂下眼皮时长长的睫毛，以及在他进入自己时全身爆发的情欲。  
chris刚挤进tom的小穴就抑制不住发出了一声满足的叹息，"好热"，他来回抽动了几下，适应tom紧致的甬道，双手揉捏着tom浑圆的屁股，穴口不断挤出来的润滑剂，都被chris抹了上去，让两瓣翘臀看起来布满水光。  
tom也在尽力适应chris巨大的尺寸，他们几个月没做过了，免不了要重新习惯，但偏偏此时的两人一点耐心都没有。  
tom开始用修长的双手抚慰自己，脸上的红晕迅速蔓延开来，细密的汗珠摇晃着沿额头流下，汇聚在锁骨上，又由于身体的摇晃流淌到胸前，最后每一滴汗水都被chris又重又狠的吸吮，在胸膛上留下一片鲜红的草莓。  
他们熟练到接近本能的默契，让两个人处在纯粹的放松中，  
chris从他的角度欣赏着tom自渎，开始加快抽送的速度。  
涨大的肉棒急切的扩张着，和充满弹性的甬道争锋相对，被撑开的瞬间又重新裹紧，"放松点"chris额头上也渗出了汗珠，紧致又火热的感觉让他情欲高涨，但他不想弄伤tom  
"你……你太大了"tom闭着眼睛，正全心全意的抗争，完全没注意到自己说了什么危险的话，  
没有一个男人在床上听到伴侣夸奖自己的尺寸，还能保持理智，chris再也忍不住，攻城略地的突破了包围，直接压在tom的敏感点上。换来tom的失声尖叫，白色液体喷射出来，黏糊糊的沾湿了他的手。  
"啊……不要……唔"在chris猛力的冲撞中，tom发出破碎的呻吟，他双手抱紧chris的后背，将他压向自己，手上的液体黏在后背上，抓上去又滑下来，结果留下了一道道抓痕。  
后背传来的刺痛感更像是催情剂，"等不及了吗，小野猫"chris变换抽插的角度，再用力碾转，间歇袭来的剧烈快感让tom的神智处于溺水的边缘，刚刚射过一次又快速挺立起来。  
chris将他翻过身去，掰开像蜜桃一样红润又泛着水光的臀瓣，没有急着插进去。  
"还想要吗"  
"……"  
"告诉我，还想要吗"chris用力拍了下tom的屁股，声音响亮又清脆  
"想……"tom小声的回答，小穴还留着高潮的快感，他贪得无厌的想要更多。  
chris没心急，只插进了一根手指，难得拉下脸面求欢的tom感觉自己要被他气哭了，"you bastard"他在心里骂他。  
手指在不停按压穴口的褶皱，tom感到每次按压，润滑剂和体液都会一起顺着大腿流下去，  
"不要看"tom知道chris一定在看，刚刚要说出口，就感到一团火热的东西从穴口舔到尾椎，引得他像触电般阵阵酥麻。  
"草莓味的，你尝起来像草莓布丁"他笑了笑，掰开他泛红的屁股重重插了进去。  
tom对chris的性格又生气又好笑，chris没给他还嘴的机会，用后入的姿势再次艹射了他。  
tom双腿发软的跪的床上，不停喘息，身下积了一滩粘稠的水渍，红肿鲜红的穴口一张一合，不断吐出乳白色的液体，chris在他身后抱着他的腰，像个绅士的男友安抚亲吻着他，突然他感到一个冷冰冰的东西逐渐插进了他火热的小穴中  
"啊……"冰冷的金属触感让tom吓了一跳，接着他感到身后多了一条毛绒绒的尾巴  
"我在你柜子里找到的"chris笑着说"是上次我买给你的黑猫尾巴？我越来越喜欢你的囤积癖了"  
"拔出来，我可没同意你把那种东西塞进去"tom红着脸，想要转身拔出来，冰冷的金属虽然缓解了穴口火辣的疼痛，但样子一定很难堪。  
"就让我欣赏一会儿吧，汗水，吻痕，一切我留下来的东西，我爱你"chris又压着他，从头到脚的亲吻，吻到吞着钢塞的小穴时，chris感到tom一阵颤抖，chris的亲吻刺激小穴吞吐收缩，尾巴被挤压着不停摇晃，直到tom忍不住呻吟，扭动腰部求饶，他才恋恋不舍的继续下去，吻到足背时，两个人的情欲又渐渐抬头，chris才心满意足的抱着他走进浴室。

晚饭自然交给chris，tom半躺在沙发里闷头看一本英国作家的谍战小说，不时抬起头眺望一下厨房的方向，没过多久，饭菜的香气就伴着叮叮当当的声音飘到客厅，tom活动了一下逐渐酸痛的肌肉，合上书站起来，走到餐桌前帮他收拾。  
"坐下，等着吃饭就行了"chris按住tom跃跃欲试的手，上菜的空档又吻了吻他的脸颊。  
chris感到恢复理性的tom又变得有些疏离，两个人不咸不淡的聊着最近的生活，tom说他只要有机会来纽约，就会来这看看，这里的公寓大部分租给在纽约工作的年轻人，圣诞假日没人会呆在这，只有楼上有一位老人带着两条狗生活，tom不时会去看看，问候一下。  
"不如我们明天去看看她"chris说  
tom没有chris那样主动的期盼明天，明天对他来说依然和昨天,今天一样，是个未知数，他心里依然摇摆不定。  
chris看他不说话，话锋一转，说起另一件事  
"还有件事我必须要说"  
"还有什么重要的事吗"tom疑惑的问  
"明天你要帮我一个忙，我的车还埋在雪里，需要你帮我挖出来”  
他要走了，tom在心里陈述这个事实，他也不懂自己是什么心情，只觉得胃中一阵短暂的绞痛，顿时没了胃口  
Chris却站了起来，打开了冰箱，他指着空空的格子说  
“然后我们明天一起去超市吧，再不去买菜，我们就要弹尽粮绝了"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不确定算不算angrysex？打个预警吧

（三）  
相安无事的过了一晚，tom再次从chris怀里醒来，都说人需要七天去养成一个习惯，tom反而觉得，两天就够了，chris的臂弯有种安眠的魔力，他很久没睡的如此香甜沉稳了。  
除了那双不太老实的手，此刻正撩开他的衣服，沿着胸膛去揉捏他的乳头。  
"早上好，亲爱的"chris又凑近了一些，送上第一份早安吻。  
tom没有回应他，chris也没有过多纠缠，他们小心维护着一种微妙的平衡，互相博弈的拖延着，等待对方开口或放弃。

他们今天的工作是把车从雪里挖出来，虽然tom不常出现在公寓，工具倒是非常齐全，Tom给Chris找了一条深蓝色的羊毛围巾，自己围着一条灰色的，又翻了两双手套出来，在家里穿戴齐全，  
“哇哦，我看起来像个黑手党”Chris对着镜子说，  
“黑手党会带着枪，也许会带着玫瑰，唯独不会带一把铁锹”Tom笑着把铲雪的工具递给他，  
两个人终于在一天两夜后走出公寓大门。  
天空依然有零星雪花飘荡，层层叠叠的云中偶尔漏出一点阳光，映着白雪皑皑的世界，道路早就被清扫干净了，便利的交通是这个城市的好处之一，但分工也格外明确，想要把车挖出来，还要靠他们自己。  
"我负责车头，你清扫车尾"  
底盘本就不高的奔驰轿车被结结实实埋在雪里，  
"我后悔没有买一辆越野车"chris铲起车子周围的雪，用力甩到一旁的雪堆上。  
"你不如像我一样租车更方便"tom也在想办法找到车尾的位置，生怕不小心铲到车漆上。  
"租车就不方便带你兜风了啊"chris小声嘀咕，朝认真铲雪的tom笑了笑

"你刚才说什么"  
"没什么，Chris挠挠头，Tom虽然没说过讨厌他蹩脚的情话，但Chris说起来总是心虚。  
伦敦的冬天会下雪吗"  
“很少下雪，但每次下雪都很美，连看惯的建筑也会变得不同，你知道伦敦的那些红色的电话亭吧，游客最爱的那种，有时雪会在上面堆成一个尖”，Tom比划了一下，“有点像草莓蛋糕上的奶霜”，说完Tom自己笑了出来，“对不起，这个形容实在太差劲了，就像个贪吃的小姑娘。“  
“不，我觉得很可爱”Chris觉得跟从直觉说出的话才真正属于他，那些拗口又繁琐的形容词统统丢给记者吧  
“你还记得我们在冰岛拍戏吗，冷的要命”  
“当然记得，当时知道要去冰岛拍戏，你特别兴奋的跟我说要去看澳大利亚从来没有的大雪，结果到了之后对着光秃秃的山崖叹气，还要光着胳膊每天吹冷风”  
“是啊，还好可以泡热水澡。”Chris会心一笑，没有继续说下去。  
Tom想起“泡澡”的过程，不由得脸红了，他和Chris那段时间确实经常酒店的浴缸里泡澡，不过是两人挤在同一个浴缸里，有时候在Chris的房间，有时候在他自己的，冻僵的身体在浴缸里逐渐升温，确实美妙极了。  
在见到Chris之前，Tom觉得即使他们形同陌路，他或许可以守着这些回忆生活下去，但只是Chris的随口一提，就让他发现，无法和对方分享的记忆，不过是一块压在心里的石头。  
“终于完工了，Chris把铲子插在地上，Tom则拿着毛刷做最后的清扫  
“我们堆个雪人吧，纪念一下英国人和澳洲人，共同对抗纽约的暴雪“Chris倚着车门，看Tom忙忙碌碌的样子，突然心情大好，一直盯着Tom转到车的另一侧。  
“好啊”，他从侧面探出头，热情的回应他。

他们用了半小时把车子挖出来，却用了一个小时，才堆出一个看起来不太规整的小雪人  
“嗯……“他们靠在一起，像审视美术馆的作品一样审视面前半人高的小雪人，Chris拿手机拍了一张，想了想又删掉了。  
”我觉得很有后现代主义的风格，你看那些棱角和阴影“，Tom装作一本正经的说  
”Tom先生的眼光真好，有没有兴趣做艺术品投资啊，艺术家Chris手工制作，全世界仅此一份“  
‘那要看看价钱了，现在艺术品风险那么大，这个艺术家，会升值吗”tom装成一副为难的表情  
“这位艺术家啊，穷困潦倒，他只需要三餐和床铺，就能创造出让金主满意的作品，所以，Tom先生”，Chris凑近Tom，“快喂饱我，然后带我回家吧”Chris用可怜巴巴的眼神看着Tom  
“好了"，Tom被Chris逗笑了，"走吧，再不出发，午饭就吃不到了"  
“我们可以吃披萨  
“不可以，你要保持身材  
“就一顿不要紧的，晚上我们可以加大运动量  
“……那也不行“

他们果然错过了午餐时间，Tom没拗过Chris，和他吃了披萨，还是双倍芝士的，Tom想象到Chris今晚会以此为由怎样折腾自己，下意识的揉了揉腰。  
超市的路程不远不近，因为还在下雪，人也并不多，他们驻足在堆满水果的货架前，苹果散发着诱人光亮的色泽，"我记得你爱吃草莓"chris说，货架上的草莓确实看起来新鲜可口  
"买苹果吧，我想做个苹果派"。  
"跟我说说你是怎么做到的吧，每次都悄无声息的让那些狗仔镜头下的照片消失"tom一边端详苹果，一边问chris  
"其实很简单"chris语气轻松的说，顺手拿起一盒樱桃，看起来同样诱人可口，  
"你看看我们的样子，每次出门，我们都把自己遮掩的很好，这没错吧"  
"没错，所以我一直觉得，没人拍到我们"tom自嘲的笑了笑，又接着挑选苹果  
"你说的其实没错，粉丝是很难在擦身而过的瞬间认出我们的，所以不必担心会有人拍下照片传到网上。能认出我们的只剩下一种人，就是防不胜防的狗仔”chris皱了皱眉，他甚至不想提起这个词，“但我摸清了他们的产业链条，找到了照片固有的流通渠道，每次有消息，在标价出售之前，都有固定的买家抢先知道，其中不乏大型经纪公司，剩下的事情就好办了"chris搓了搓手指，比了个数钱的手势  
"成为他唯一的买家"  
tom自然知道狗仔的厉害，曾经一段时间他每天的生活就是暴露在狗仔的镜头之下，他们能从几十米外拍到高清照片，嗅觉敏锐的像一群训练有素的间谍，"你是说，所有我们被偷拍的照片，都被你买下了？天哪，这些年你一直在这么做？"  
"所以，放心吧"chris朝他笑了笑，"我们很安全"  
tom对他所说的"安全"抱着极大的怀疑，甚至开始担心起他的财务状况，不过转念一想，这些年，除了在片场，他们很少同进同出，被拍到的几率应该不大，又稍微安心了一些。tom还想问他更多关于照片的事儿，但是chris已经推着购物车走向下一个区域了。  
他们又买了牛排和鸡肉，挑选了一些配菜，香肠，还买了两打鸡蛋，鲈鱼看起来十分新鲜，tom也要了一条，购物车很快被他们堆的满满当当，其实他们根本不在乎这些东西会不会被吃掉，只是非常享受购物的过程，他们并排走着，有说有笑，商量着晚饭，甜品，和家里缺少的日常物品，chris负责推车，tom一件件把想要的东西丢进车里，像一对普通的情侣，过着为晚餐操心的普通生活。  
当他们的车缓缓驶回家里，门前雪地上那个歪歪扭扭的雪人出现在他们面前，两个人的心情都更好了一些，它扬着可爱的笑脸，像在说着"欢迎回家"。  
自从昨天和tom做爱，chris的心情就越来越好，扫雪，购物，做饭，过美妙的二人世界，他心中笃定tom不会再提分手的事，所以一切又恢复如初，为了防止外人打扰，chris还打给经纪人推迟了所有工作，把电话设置成语音留言，打算专心和tom过几天无人打扰的小日子。  
谁也说不清要住多久，所以只有把每天都当做最后一天  
“我去给楼上的夫人送礼物  
Tom从几个大号塑料袋里挑出他选择的圣诞礼物，还有一些新鲜食材，然后重新装在一个袋子里，  
“去吧，我去厨房做饭，Chris利落的扎上围裙，脚上踩着Tom的毛绒拖鞋，摆好家庭煮夫的架势

Tom拎着袋子走上楼，楼上的环境还是老样子，廊灯是他上次换的，散发着暖黄的光线，原来被涂鸦过的墙他也重新粉刷过，门也换了更安全的款式，至此，更多的帮助都被拒绝了，住在这里得女士不愁吃穿，只是有些孤独，最爱Tom来陪她说话，Tom知道她的心思，所以每次都带些吃的来看望她，陪她解闷。  
Tom敲了敲门，然后安静的站在门口等待，门很快就开了，Tom有些惊讶。  
“晚上好，怀特夫人”  
“我听到发动机的声音，就知道到你回来了”，怀特夫人身材修长，一头漂亮的银色卷发，带着眼镜，身上搭了一件羊毛披肩，像是个时髦的贵夫人，看起来精神矍铄，两条金毛犬围在她身边摇着尾巴。  
没错，他和Chris今天闹出那么大动静，怎么会不被发现呢  
“不好意思，打搅到您了“，Tom礼貌的说，报以歉意的微笑  
“怎么会呢，我替你感到开心”，她愉快的笑了笑，迫不及待的拉着Tom的手走进屋里  
“他真是个帅小伙，和你很般配“  
怀特夫人不爱看电视，只知道Tom是个好心的演员，但在他心里和其他来纽约的求职者没有区别，一个人奔波劳碌，没人照顾也没人心疼。纽约太大了，她一辈子住在这栋公寓里，迎来送往看惯了追逐梦想的年轻人，他们多数会在刚找到工作时意气风发，找到自认为情比金坚的爱情，眼神里散发着幸福，不久之后有人抛弃爱情追求更多理想，搬到更好的公寓，有人被爱情抛弃。有些人会在分手后开始酗酒，分手多半也伴随着工作上的失意，她总是耐心的劝上一次，又无奈的看着他们在酒精里消沉下去，之后因为房租或者别的原因，彻底消失在视线里。  
只有Tom不一样。  
Tom也是意气风发的来到这里，很久才会回来一次，但每次都会来问候自己，就像个远行的亲人。他经常讲他在工作中遇到的各种有趣的人和事，每次他都显得很快乐，但从来没提过他的另一半。有一次，出于关心，怀特夫人忍不住问了他的感情生活，Tom只是叹了口气，肩膀无力的垂了下去  
“我不知道该不该爱他”Tom用与以往不同的语气回答，怀特夫人在一瞬间觉得Tom身上的活力消散了。  
“但你爱他，对吗”她握住他的手，想给他支撑下去的力量  
“超过爱任何一个人，Tom说，但一切都是错的”

“是他吗？你爱的那个人  
在一阵寒暄之后，怀特夫人问他，一只小狗热情的在他身边打转，被他抱起来放在腿上揉着脑袋  
“是的”Tom温柔的笑了笑，怀特夫人就像自己的奶奶，在她面前十分安心  
“我看得出来，他也很爱你，在这种天气来看你，一定很不容易”  
“可我们依然面临着那个问题，而且，这次我有不好的预感，我们的任性会带来可怕的后果”  
怀特夫人明显感到，再次提到他的伴侣，tom的态度更加沉稳，少了迷茫无措，但也更加悲观，  
“别太悲观，孩子，我不想对你说教，也不打算给你无用的人生建议，但我要告诉你，人生有很多种可能性是你无法预料的，不要觉得选择和结果会一一对应，更不要惧怕现在的选择，用尽全力去爱你所爱的人就够了。”  
“我不知道是否承担的起，最坏的结果，会毁了他……”  
"原来你在担心他"怀特夫人笑了笑“我虽然不认识他，但我觉得，失去你才会真正毁了他”  
“也许吧，我只希望谁都不会受伤，我不想伤害任何人。”  
"我知道你是个善良的人，永远在为别人着想，其实我很怕最后受伤的人是你，如果哪一天，你想跟我聊聊，我随时欢迎，当然，我希望那一天永远不会到来"  
"谢谢你"tom十分感谢怀特夫人的开导，他摇摆不定的心好像又得到了支撑  
“回去吧，别把时间浪费在我身上”怀特夫人又握住Tom的手，他眼中看不到光芒，她为他感到不安。  
“晚安，夫人”，他的声音一如湖水般安然。

回到家中，厨房的香气舒缓了他的神经，又让他沉迷在幸福生活的假象里。  
“我回来了”，Tom朝厨房的方向喊了一声，没听到回应，他走到厨房门口，发现Chris正带着耳机，扭动着身体在案板前跳舞  
幼稚，他笑了笑，很想拿手机拍下来，想了想又作罢  
他径直走回卧室换衣服，Chris的手机扔在床上，屏幕突然亮起来，接着又发出了一声叮铃的响声，他拿起手机，是一条很长的留言，看到留言的人，Tom的心突然剧烈的跳了起来  
，他的双手冰冷，眼睛盯着屏幕，徒劳的挣扎之后，他按下了播放按钮。

5分钟后，同一个号码再次打进来，这次出乎意料的直接打到了他的手机上，tom知道对方的目的是找chris，直接拿起电话走进厨房，chris还带着耳机，tom不得不走到他身边拍拍他的肩膀，  
"我想这个电话你必须接一下"chris摘下耳机，发现tom正神情严肃的看着他，他第一反应就是照片出事了。  
"不是照片被公布出去了"tom看着他紧张的神情，猜到他在想什么，  
"但这个电话你一定要接"他的声音听起来疲惫不堪，就像刚刚经历过一场暴风雨，tom转身走回卧室，把chris一个人留在厨房里。

tom回到卧室，坐在床上对即将发生的一切毫无头绪，他把手指插在头发里，闭着眼睛尽力不去回想刚才发生的一切。那些照片没有流传出去，却到了chris父母手里，这听起来十分荒谬，tom不用问也大概猜得到背后的因由。  
tom有幸见过他们一面，他们是一对温和的父母，但对于感情绝对的保守，他们享受着天伦之乐，身为父母更不会让儿子出现这种丑闻，在留言里，除了训斥chris，他的父母甚至觉得tom是在故意威胁，达到破坏他婚姻的目的。  
他从没想过破坏谁的婚姻，可惜太迟了。  
虽然过程对他来说没多大区别，但chris好像从没想过放手，他一定会和家里争吵，甚至不顾反对的维护他，所以他更要保持冷静，想想下一步还怎么做，他必须打起十二分精神，振作起来，尽力劝说chris寻找一条和平解决的途径。  
没想到现实会以这种方式失控，tom想起怀特夫人的话，未来确实是无法预计的。  
不出所料，chris在厨房里对着电话大吵，又过了几分钟，厨房突然传来"嘭"的一声，听起来像玻璃碎裂的声音，爆裂的玻璃飞溅在地上，又发出了一阵细碎的响动，tom吓了一跳，立刻站起来，还没等他走出去，chris就带着失落的神情走进来。  
chris甚至没给他开口的机会，直接吻住了他。  
tom慌张的想推开他，又被牢牢抓住，接着被推到床上，粗暴的撕开衬衫，扣子噼噼啪啪崩了一地，  
"等等…停下!唔…"tom挣扎着想问他，嘴又重新被堵住，舌头纠缠在一起，激烈的亲吻，chris并没有停下手中的动作，急切的解开了他的裤子，tom一边挣扎一边拉开他的手臂，突然发现他的手臂上有两道长长的血痕，鲜血滴滴答答的流下，更加慌乱起来，他用尽全力却始终没逃过chris的禁锢，chris用极大的力气压制着他，肌肉紧绷，浑身散发着一种不甘心战败的气息，像一头受伤的凶兽。  
tom的内裤被退了下去，挂在被迫分开的腿上，他衣服凌乱的仰面躺在床上不停喘息，手被压在头顶，任凭chris在他身上发疯，chris将手指插进tom的小穴敷衍的搅动了几下，身下紧绷的身体不安的扭动着，那里因为昨天的开拓依然柔软，被手指搅弄分泌出少量液体，接着他捏紧tom的屁股对准穴口毫不迟疑的插了进去，tom立刻弓起身子，脚趾疼痛的蜷缩起来，双臂抱紧了他，硕大的肉棒毫不留情的冲进敏感的肠道，一路撑开褶皱，填满每一寸缝隙，整根没入最深处。  
chris终于在此时停止了他粗暴的动作，也终于放开了他被吻到窒息的嘴唇，tom大口呼吸着，胸膛不断起伏，他感到浑身的血液都流向小腹，冷汗不住的从额头冒出，快感和疼痛同一瞬间存在他身体中冲撞，濒临高潮的感觉像电流一样窜过全身，chris从来没有这样粗暴的对待过他，不过他明白这是第一次也是最后一次。  
chris把头埋在他的肩膀上，tom感到肩膀上凉凉的，他发现chris在哭  
"嘿，亲爱的"他温柔的说，声音有些沙哑，他揉了揉chris凌乱的头发，像安慰一头受伤的狮子  
"你的手臂没事吧"他问  
"没事，只是不小心碰碎了酒瓶"chris没有抬头，闷声说到  
"你没事就好"，tom抱着他，在短暂的安静中平复心情。  
chris重新抬起头，红着眼圈却眼神冷静的他看起来坚强又脆弱，他们四目相对，tom坦然的看着他，"我们结束了，对吗"，  
"不会的，我不会放手"chris用实际行动证明他的心有不甘，他轻轻顶了一下腰，换来tom一声呻吟，他压在tom身上，开始缓慢的律动，原本干涩的肠道也逐渐分泌出润滑的液体。  
tom配合着他把双腿缠在他腰上，拉着他受伤的胳膊查看，血已经止住了，他用舌头舔了舔伤口，上面还有葡萄酒的味道，  
"放弃吧，就当这是我们的最后一夜"  
"我不会放开你的，永远不会"chris强势的语气让tom又不安起来，  
"他们才是你的家人，回去吧，回到你父母身边……  
"嗯…….别…别咬那里"chris用牙齿摩擦着他红肿的乳头，让他不得不停顿下来，  
他接着说下去  
"他们要你做什么？"  
"他们要我立刻回去”，chris凑到他耳边吻他，"禁止私下见面，即使在公共场合遇到也不许有单独的合照，我只能成为一个好丈夫，好父亲，而你，再和我没有任何瓜葛"  
"合情合理"tom担心了几日的事情有了结果，反而心中放下了一块石头  
"不可能，我不会接受的"chris一刻也不想放开他，贪婪的亲吻tom  
"如果你选择抵抗，就不会在我的身体上寻求安慰了"tom喘息着抚摸着他的后背，他知道chris在口是心非，只是不想承认即将分开的事实  
"我爱你"他不停的重复着这句话，生怕tom不能了解他的心意  
"我当然知道，我也爱你，所以我们不得不分开"  
"即使现在分开，下次再见到你，我还是会义无反顾的去爱你"chris认真的看着他，眼中充满爱意和不舍，他知道tom说的是对的，恐怕很长一段时间，他们都不会再见面了，但他不会就此放弃。  
"我已经迫不及待的期待下次见面了"tom看穿了他的心思，眼中带着消融冰雪的笑容  
"相信我，不会太久的"chris吻住他，短暂的分别不意味着结束，他们交换着绵长深情的吻，今夜会很漫长。


End file.
